Jungle Fever
by MagicMissile
Summary: When the Red Sky guild return from their latest trip from the Primeval Jungle, their medic gets struck by sickness that even he can't heal.


**Jungle Fever**

_When the Red Sky guild return from their latest trip from the primeval Jungle, their medic gets struck by sickness that even he can't heal._

_Disclaimer: Borderline mature content. You've been warned!_

* * *

They had arrived, muddied, sweaty, and tired. Guild Red Sky managed to retrieve a batch of materials within the Primeval Jungle, and survive the whole ordeal. They had spent a total of five days within the labyrinth for an explorer's guild trial request.

"I wonder what reward they'll give us." said a woman. The woman strutted around with a light air and grace about her. Her voice was just as flowery as her movements. "You think they'll give us another batch of En? Or perhaps a trinket of luck?"

Around her was her guild that consisted of a medic, two survivalists, a protector, and herself, a troubadour. Unlike the fellow troubadour, the rest were exhausted.

One survivalist said. "I'm heading to the bath-house for now. We can cash in the reward later."

The troubadour turned to face that female survivalist. It didn't seem like such a bad idea as they were quite close to the nearest bath-house. "Why, we can go together," she chirped, clasping her hands. "And so can, Lala. This will be wonderful!"

Lala, the protector, stood bashfully. She wasn't really comfortable around the other women, especially when naked, but willingly obeyed as the troubadour ushered them toward the nearest bath-house nearby Verda Plaza. The female survivalist nodded in approval.

"That settles it, then!" the troubadour said. "We'll see you boys back at the Rooster Inn, ta-ta!"

Yunik, the other survivalist, rose a brow. And Garrison, the medic, just waved tiredly.

Although their guild may have looked disorganized to others, their schedules were anything but that. Everyone had a specific role, whether it be purchasing the equipment, splitting down the profits, and/or other issues that involved the guild. Besides, everyone was to report to the Rooster Inn at 8pm anyway.

"We should go to Shilleka's Goods before the store closes down." Yunik said.

"That won't be necessary, Nik." Garrison said. "I can make my way there myself and meet with you guys later."  
Yunik nodded. "That so? Make sure to buy another Warp Wire on your way out then."

"No problem. I'd like to have a nice bath and a meal after selling the goods anyway."

Shilleka's Goods was not too far up from where he stood. Once inside the building, he remembered its familiarity. Shilleka, the native, had a sense of style and taste. Every time he had stepped within her building, it smelled a mixed aroma of foreign perfume, steel, and sweat. Some thought of the smell repugnant, but somehow it smelled exhilarating to Garrison.

Shilleka was tending to another customer.

Garrison stared and smiled at her and she returned it. Her attention reverted back to her customer. She bobbed her head, the jingles of her earrings and armlets chiming as she listened attentively to the customer. The man appeared to be haggling Shilleka, a man dressed in even more foreign clothes than herself. He spoke with a harsh dialect that even Garrison couldn't understand, speaking with hand signals, nodding, and eventually the man seemed pleased, and left with a box of Shilleka's goods.

"Shilleka, it's a pleasure to see you again."" Garrison said. He bowed, took her hand, and briskly rubbed the skin of her bare arm.

Shilleka appreciated the gesture. "And t' you. So what can I do for you t'day, Garrison?"

"I've come to look around." he said. "I've got new materials for you to play with too."

He gestured to the bag with a playful glint in his eyes.

She smiled even curiously. Only Red Sky had gotten as far as the Primeval Jungle as of yet. "What you got in t'ere?"

"Well, a few slime gels, a dozen horns, some elastic waste, and other materials elswhere." he said. "The labyrinth truly has a plethora of tough monsters in there. Do tell, I may die before ever conceiving my first born."

She chuckled, leaning closer to him, and the bag. Her chest, now in clearer view with its barely containable cloth, stared pointedly at him. "If you died on me, I'd be losing me best customers."

He felt excited, groin tightening. His eyes wandered over her luscious, shining body parts and she knew he lingered there with his hazy, lusting eyes. She looked so inviting with that suggestive smile of hers.

Noticing himself, Garrison forced himself to stop oogling and spoke immediately, "Warp wire," he said. "Would you care to sell me some?"

"Right t'is way."

She brushed a hand around his shoulder and then turned around to a shelf. She was barely wearing anything, her firm buttocks shook waves upon his body, her buttocks taunted and bounced animatedly within that small yellowish hemmed cloth-skirt, hips swaying, with her smooth exposed back-side. The curves that he'd like to ride waves upon.

She reached out for the warp wire box, tip-toeing up the shelf. Instinctively, Garrison moved lightly by her side, placing himself against her hip with his hands resting on her lower back, "Let me help,"

He was much taller than the woman and easily grabbed the box the merchant was looking for. He smiled again at her, both their eyes meeting and gazing at one another.

His free arm snaked around her body and he went for the side of her neck, nibbling down her soft skin. He dropped the box, gently pushing his body onto hers, and propped an arm against the shelf. He paused, a moan escaping out of her lips, and moved a finger down her skirt.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ears.

"Garrison," she said. "Garrison?"

Garrison looked at her. She was eyeing him with worry and he glanced around at the weapons, armor, and other things from around and in the shop. There were no new weapons at purchase or whatever, and he looked around the room blankly, and found himself at the register.

"You said you were going to show t' goods?"

He laughed and fixed himself. "Erm...yes, here."

Garrison turned to his satchel, dropping tens upon tens of monsters drops, oils, bits of things he and the guild had found within the jungle, and gestured it to Shilleka. "...I take it that you can make something out of these?"

She eyed the items, one by one. Her hands checking the oils, then the other drops, the next, and to the next. She finalized the sum. "T'at'll be three-hundred-fifty-four En in total or two-fifty-four En with t' warp wire."

"I'll get the warp wire with it." Garrison said. He sighed in defeat and reached out to her, taking the coins from her little hands. "Nice doing business, with you Shilleka." he finished. His body craved and desired her even more though...

She smiled demurely, still cupping his hands with the En and winked, "T'anks doing business with you."

He left the shop feeling disheveled, slighted, and torn apart. His heart bumped and raged against his own will, and he wasn't sure why. Nor did he understand why he didn't put the moves on her. Was he in love?


End file.
